


Kurotsuki

by AcceleOrder



Series: Daily Lives of Newly Weds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, just dorks actually forget the fluff, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily lives of two idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki

The door to the bathroom of a certain 2DK apartment opened smoothly.

"Kei, I'm done..."

As Tetsurou pulled the long towel he was using to dry his naturally spiky hair off his face, he saw Kei's chest move up and down in a rhythm befitting an athlete on the bed.

 _...He's sleeping_ , Tetsurou thought to himself dejectedly. His eyes flickered to the clock above their bed; the hour and minute hands showed a clear and sharp kill of 10PM.  _Kei has been sleeping pretty early recently_. Tiptoeing so that he wouldn't wake his lover, Tetsurou gently lowered himself on the bed and ran his long fingers along Kei's curly blonde hair. He chuckled when the man still in his glasses let out a groan and curled into a ball. For a 1.9M tall man, it was surprisingly cute.

Tetsurou placed both hands around the temples of Kei's glasses, and slid the frail object off his face. He folded them inwards and placed it on the dresser with utmost care, as though he was dealing with Kei himself.

After ensuring that the laundry was in the house, and that everything required for Kei's university exam tomorrow as well as his business suit and suitcase were neatly placed on the dining table, Tetsurou slid into bed with a long stretch. The comfortable feeling of cotton and the soft pillow Kei had chosen made him drowsy almost immediately.

_Ah, yes, before I forget..._

Tetsurou pushed his body up with his elbow and planted a soft kiss on Kei's ear before dropping himself back on bed, arms loosely wrapped around Kei's abdomen.

"Good night, Kei." Like any other night he's had since living together with Kei, Tetsurou slept with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-proofread as usual orz


End file.
